


Небольшой сказ о том, как RK900 имя давали

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Стандартное имя модели: Коннор.
Kudos: 1





	Небольшой сказ о том, как RK900 имя давали

Собравшиеся вокруг РК900 полицейские выглядели определенно взволнованными и недоумевающими: он нашел около двух десятков причин такому поведению, начиная от желания иметь в участке как можно меньшее количество андроидов модели РК и кончая легкой личной неприязнью к нему, как к модели, которой собирались заменить работающего в участке РК800. Подробный анализ лиц и жестов нескольких сотрудников показал, что им всем жутко неловко — но РК900 упорно не видел причины этой всеобщей неловкости.

— Так, — лейтенант Андерсон, громко скрипнув креслом, поднялся, чтобы окинуть его внимательным взглядом, — как, говоришь, тебя называть?

— Стандартное имя модели: Коннор.

Офицеры переглянулись. РК900 уловил это как само собой разумеющееся: вероятно, их смутил тот факт, что может возникнуть путаница, ведь в «Киберлайф» предполагали, что его модель полностью заменит модель РК800, а не будет работать с ними наравне, так что к концу разработки над именем никто особо не размышлял.

— Э, не, так не пойдет, — лейтенант Андерсон облокотился бедром о стол, скрестив руки на груди, что РК900 счел как показатель легкой нервозности. — Одного Коннора нам с головой хватает. Давай по-нормальному.

— Как ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли? — устаревшая модель, все еще сидя за своим рабочим местом, посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и РК900, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил в чужом взгляде ни уязвленности, ни ревности, что обычно вспыхивает в людях, которым демонстрируют того, в пользу кого его еще совсем недавно собирались уволить. — У андроидов теперь есть права, так что никто не станет давать тебе имя против твоей воли.

РК900 задумался. Над предпочитаемым именем ему задумываться не приходилось, ровно как и над тем, что однажды он окажется в такой ситуации. Алгоритмы исправно работали, сбоев в системе непривычная ситуация не вызывала, но отчего-то было проще ответить по протоколу, чем признаться в том, что он не знает, какое имя он бы предпочел:

— Стандартное имя модели: Коннор.

По залу прокатился вздох. Громче и недовольнее всех был вздох детектива Рида — его непосредственного напарника. РК900 не мог дать точного ответа на вопрос, что было причиной чужого недовольства: хронический недосып и переизбыток дешевого автоматного кофе, в котором и кофеина-то почти не было, или общеизвестная неприязнь детектива к андроидам. Причины этой самой неприязни РК900, как и остальные многочисленные детали личности детектива Гэвина Рида, не относящиеся непосредственно к работе в участке, были неизвестны.

Сенсоры услужливо сообщили, что он неосознанно замедлил процесс имитации моргания, чем вызвал расхождение с предписанной для людей нормой, что могло бы негативно сказаться на восприятии его как части человеческого коллектива, — поэтому он быстро моргнул, что полицейскими, скорее всего, было распознано как некая растерянность. РК900 не стал их переубеждать.

— Значит так, — детектив Рид поднялся с края своего стола, на котором сидел последние несколько минут и раздраженно (и раздражающе) покачивал стаканчиком с остатками кофе в левой руке, — раз это теперь мой тостер, предлагаю сделать так: мы ни за что не станем называть его так же, как и того пластикового болвана, — детектив Рид кивнул на устаревшую модель, чем вызвал явное раздражение у лейтенанта Андерсона, что в базах РК900 не находило никакого рационального объяснения. — Мне, собственно, глубоко и чувственно посрать, как его будут звать, для меня это «новый тостер» и достаточно. Если вам так неймется — скиньтесь по бумажке с именем с каждого, и пусть это пластиковое говно само себе имя из предложенных вариантов выбирает.

— А если он опять ответит, что он Коннор? — офицер Тина Чен старательно не смотрела в его сторону, но РК900 четко видел, что ей не нравится перспектива говорить о нем так, словно его в помещении нет. Это было… странным и неподдающимся логике.

Детектив Рид помолчал, а потом окликнул его:

— Эй, девятисотый, — детектив снова покачал стаканчик в руке, затем допил его содержимое в один большой глоток, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и подошел к нему достаточно близко, но так, чтобы это нельзя было счесть явным нарушением личного пространства. — Я запрещаю тебе называться этим долбанутым именем, понял? Мне похрен, что у тебя там на твоих винтиках да платах записано: можешь все это перечеркнуть и записывать заново. Или мы всем отделом дружно позвоним этому твоему Камски, заставим тебя разобрать и поменять эту ебнутую настройку.

РК900, помедлив, кивнул. Детектив Рид был его напарником и старшим по званию — так что он благоразумно счел приказ вполне выполнимым, несмотря на то, что отдан он был в нерабочее время.

— Я вернусь через пару минут, — детектив отошел, наконец, и РК900 почувствовал себя спокойнее, — отлить и сделать звонок. Надеюсь, вам хватит этого времени, чтобы написать на какой-нибудь бумажной хуйне имена и скинуться мне на стол.

РК900 не был уверен, но, кажется ворчание лейтенанта Андерсона в стиле «какого хера этот обмудок раскомандовался?» мягко прервала устаревшая модель.

***

По возвращении детектива РК900 послушно продолжал стоять посреди зала: во-первых, стол детектива был его личным пространством, и он не имел права приближаться к нему без четкого разрешения от самого детектива или его непосредственного начальства, а во-вторых, так он не мог подсмотреть результаты импровизированного голосования и благодаря этому оставался полностью беспристрастным в выборе собственного будущего имени. Это действо не вызывало в нем ровно никаких чувств — РК900 вообще не видел необходимости в этом, ведь как таковые имена моделям андроидов даются для удобства общения с людьми, а, как показал детектив Рид, в его случае действительно можно обойтись простым «девятисотый» или «девятка», ведь он не находил это оскорбительным. Впрочем, РК800 думал иначе — а потому подходил пару раз в попытке начать с ним разговор и подбодрить неизвестно перед чем.

Устаревшую модель РК900 находил забавной, но не более — в установлении дружественных с ней отношений он не был заинтересован от слова «совсем».

Детектив Рид, вернувшись за стол, покрутил небольшую стопку бумажек в руке, рассмотрел некоторые из них задумчиво, а потом фыркнул достаточно громко:

— «Олег», серьезно? Кто предложил это дерьмо? Звучит как какая-то русская херня. Я думал, мы тут все взрослые мужики и голосуем как взрослые мужики.

— «Мужики», да? — офицер Чен достаточно угрожающе приподнялась со своего места, и детектив Рид приподнял руки в защитном жесте, даже соизволив убрать ноги со стола. — И это действительно русское имя, не понимаю, чем оно тебя не устраивает.

— Меня может не устраивать все что угодно, — детектив кивнул на него, все-таки подошедшего на пару шагов ближе, а потом усмехнулся, — решать-то этой консервной банке, а не мне.

РК800 отреагировал немедленно:

— Детектив, прекратите его оскорблять. Он все прекрасно понимает, и я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что поведение всех людей идентично вашему.

— Все в порядке, — детектив Рид, видимо, собиравшийся что-то сказать, только поднял на него удивленный взгляд, пока он несколько помедлил, прежде чем назвать собрата-андроида по имени, — Коннор.

Удивленным взглядом его одарила и устаревшая модель, но это его интересовало куда меньше, чем смягчившийся вид напарника.

— Ладно, погнали, — детектив Рид отложил в сторону бумажку с надписью «Олег» и ткнул в нее пальцем. — Чтоб ты знал, железяка, я против вот этого, но мне еще дорога моя голова, которую Чен мне оторвет, если я буду много выебываться.

— Не драматизируй, — офицер Чен откинулась на спинку своего стула и хмыкнула, — тем более, что его предложила не я, мое там «Кеннет».

Детектив Рид внимательно перебрал бумажки, найдя нужную, и покрутил ее в руках, прежде чем показать ему:

— Запоминай все это дерьмо и выбирай быстрее, пока Фаулер не разорался на тему того, что мы пинаем хуи вместо работы.

Он коротко кивнул: слова детектива имели в себе рациональное зерно, к тому же, являлись в какой-то мере приказом, так что он запомнил два представленных имени.

Как и остальные три: Конан, Кристиан и Киану. Последнее навевало ассоциации с известным актером, так что они с детективом разумно решили отмести его, чем вызвали грустный вздох у РК800.

Но ни одно из имен по-прежнему не вызывало в нем отклика.

— Ну, жестянка? — детектив откинулся на спинку кресла, снова закидывая ноги на столешницу, и неопределенно махнул кистью в воздухе. — Выбирай и мы начнем уже нормально работать.

— Ни одно из предложенных имен мне не подходит, детектив, — бодро отрапортовал он. — Боюсь, что должного результата голосование не принесло. Однако, если для вас повторное голосование кажется затруднительным, я полностью полагаюсь на ваше решение в этом вопросе.

Детектив Рид заметно закатил глаза, а потом фыркнул.

— Потом поговорим, — только и ответил он, наконец, усаживаясь за столом как следует и включая терминал. РК900 остался стоять около его стола, не получив четкого приказа о действиях, поэтому детектив вскоре, не отвлекаясь от поиска документа в папке, раздраженно бросил:

— Иди к своему пластиковому дружку, он покажет твое место и все объяснит.

РК900 кивнул, принимая к сведению, и направился в сторону чуть улыбнувшегося Коннора.

***

— Детектив Рид, позвольте замечание?

— Позволяю.

— Курение прямо на крыльце участка выглядит, по меньшей мере, не этично. Тем более, что сидение на холодной поверхности скажется отнюдь не положительно на вашем здоровье.

Детектив обернулся. Он и правда сидел прямо на бетонных ступеньках и курил, стряхивая пепел в стоящую справа клумбу, для чего ему приходилось протягивать руку через перила.

— А тебя ебет? — несмотря на грубость слов, голос детектива агрессии не выражал. Он был скорее просто усталым и хрипловатым от частого курения. — Мой рабочий день закончился, большая часть ребят разъехалась по домам, а я… Подожди, жестянка, а тебя мне куда девать?

РК900 помолчал, не зная точно, стоит ли говорить то, что ему хотелось бы сказать, именно сейчас, а потом с профессиональной (заложенной в программу) выдержкой поправил:

— Ричард.

— Чего?

Он спокойно пронаблюдал за тем, как детектив потушил сигарету о бетон и выкинул окурок во все ту же многострадальную клумбу.

— Я хочу это имя, — четко продолжил он, игнорируя удивленный взгляд детектива, — оно кажется мне уместным, учитывая мою модель, но при этом оно не начинается с литеры «К», что может вызвать ненужные ассоциации с моделью РК800.

Детектив Рид помолчал немного, а затем поднялся, недовольно цокнув языком:

— Ну и хули ты все это время молчал?

— Было интересно, как долго вы будете делать вид, что меня там нет и мое мнение не имеет значения, — он, наконец, позволил себе хмыкнуть (тщательно скопированный у самого детектива жест) и кивнул в сторону парковки, где должен был стоять автомобиль Рида. — Пойдемте, детектив, я бы не хотел, чтобы вы возвращались домой в темное время суток, потому что это может плохо сказаться на вашем зрении, к тому же, в это время чаще всего происходят дорожно-транспортные происшествия.

— Чего, блять?

— Я не собираюсь ночевать в участке, детектив, потому что ни одно из мест для стандартных андроидов-патрульных мне не подходит, — так же спокойно продолжил он, подхватывая Рида под локоть и буквально уводя под руку в сторону парковки. — Так что придется жить у вас.

Детектив Рид благоразумно (все-таки, видимо, знаком с возможностями его устаревшей модели) промолчал, просто извлекая ключи из внутреннего кармана куртки, а потом вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, что ты умеешь готовить, потому что я зверски хочу жрать.

Он улыбнулся уголком губ, кое-как и почти что неумело, а потом кивнул:

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, я вам обещаю.


End file.
